He hides the pain
by Gleek4ever23
Summary: Logan is a thirteen year old. He is happy and smart. Or so we see. Everything isn't how we see it, and Logan is hiding something about his dad. WARNING! There will be Blood.
1. Logan

Logan Mitchell. A 13 year old boy who was smart and had three best friends. He told his friends everything about him when they were younger. Well, almost everything. He was hiding something big inside. pain.

When Logan was 9, his mother died in a car accident. His dad grew depressed and started getting mad and then blamed Logan for everything. He hit Logan so much and Logan hid it from his friends. How can he get around this one though. His dad had punched him in the face last night, and he had a bruise under his eye.

Logan was lying to his friends so much now. Carlos saw a bruise on his cheek about a week ago and Logan had to think of what to say. He covered it but it washed off in the rain. Why didn't he think that through? He just told him the he was hit with a baseball the other day, and Carlos believed him.

Another time James had seen one on his wrist. He and Logan were getting ready to play hockey and James saw the bruise and asked. Logan thought of something and said he hit his arm on the side of his house. James fell for it. Kendall was the only one who hadn't seen a cut or bruise. Good.

If Kendall saw one, Logan would have told him and his dad would be mad and kill him! Literally. Or even worse kill them.

Logan went to his house after school. He opened the door and walked in. His dad walked over to him. "Logan, go make me dinner." His dad demanded him to do. Logan looked down and asked, "What would you like, sir." He wasn't even aloud to call him 'Dad' anymore.

"Go make me the chicken in the freezer. Now." Logan nodded and made the chicken. When it was done he just had to cut it. "If dinner isn't good, you'll be sorry!" His dad yelled. "Not that anything you do is good." Logan grabbed a knife and turned towards the living room, angered. The knife shook in his hand. Then he turned back and yelled, "Would you like a big piece, sir?" Mr. Mitchell answered. "Yes!"

Logan brought it over to his dad and gave him the dish. He put his hands behind his back and backed up a few steps. His dad got up and threw the plate at him. "You call that chicken?! More like dog crap!" Logan's dad screamed as he walked towards him. He stopped as he felt something on his stomach.

Logan held a knife to his dad. "Are you gonna stab me with that?" His dad laughed. "Probably not. Maybe the one I sleep with at night, but this one is an option." Logan said. His dad looked at him. Then out of nowhere, he hit the knife and slapped his son across the face. Logan gasped for breath as he held his burning cheek.

Logan ran upstairs, his dad following. Ha ran into his room and locked the door. "OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" His dad screamed, kicking the door. "NO!" He yelled back. The door then started to crack. The wood was breaking off. Logan was now scared to death and he ran to the window. The door broke off and Logan was grabbed.

"Alright, boy. Time for a lesson." His dad said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Logan woke up and felt like someone had beat him-Oh wait. That did happen. He walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and hid as many bruises as possible. He was on his way to the front door and then his dad yelled, "Hey! What do you say?" Logan sighed. "I'm sorry for holding a knife to your chest and making a bad dinner, sir."

"And?" His father said. "And I'm sorry for being in existence." Logan apologized. Then he walked out the door. He was halfway to school when a voice made him jump and drop his bag. Carlos ran up to him. "Sorry, Logan. Are you OK?" Carlos asked. Logan nodded and they walked to school.

"You know it's gonna rain later today?" Carlos said laughing. "Oh. Yeah." Logan said, not caring. Carlos squinted at Logan. "Whoa, Logan, where'd you get that huge cut on your eye?" Carlos asked in fear.

Logan kept walking and Carlos just stood there, watching.

* * *

It was almost time for school dismissal, and it was pouring outside. Logan then said, "Dad's gonna kill-" "Logan, are you alright?" James asked. He looked over to see his friends. He faked a smile and greeted them. "Stop it, Logan." Kendall said. "Carlos told me that you were being weird this morning. I wanna-" The bell rang and Logan slammed his locker and ran.

"LOGAN!" His friends called.


	2. Search

Logan entered his house and saw his dad. 'Perfect.' He thought. His dad walked up to him and said, "Logan, I'm going out tonight. You should make something for yourself tonight."

"Yes, sir." Logan said. "What time will you be back?" His dad walked to the door. "8:00." He replied. The door closed and the car drove off. Then Logan burst upstairs. He got into his room and grabbed a coat and ran outside. He thought of his friends.

"They must hate me for being so stupid!" He yelled to himself. He ran down the sidewalk until he reached the park. He loved it there. His mom used to bring him here.

But that was years ago. Logan walked under the big tree and sat there. He put his face into his knees and let out all the pain his dad did. He sat there sobbing.

* * *

The trio walked up to Logan's door, and based on what they saw his father wasn't home. They knocked and yelled, "Logan! Come out here." After a few minutes, Kendall put his head against the door.

"Kendall. Are y-you OK?" Carlos asked in a worried voice. Kendall tried to hide his tears and was successful. "I think we have to split up." Kendall said, like he always said in his enthusiastic leader voice. "We'll find him faster."

The others nodded and the three split up. James went to the right, Kendall went left and Carlos went across the street to the curve. When Kendall was sure he was alone, he burst into tears. "LOGAN!" Kendall shouted. His tears mixed with the rain on his face. He felt helpless to Logan.

As for James, he was combing his hair and looking. "Stupid rain, it's messing up my hair. Logan! Get out here! Your fault that my hair is being messed up!" James yelled.

James just looked around and then flipped out his cell phone. He entered Logan's number and called. "Voicemail. Hey, Logan. Where are you. We're worried. There's a storm coming, man. You gotta find us." James hung up.

Carlos was walking down the sidewalk. "LOGAN!" He shrieked. He kept yelling and looked into the park. What was that under the tree? It looked like Logan's shoes, jacket and- "LOGAN!" The boy looked up to his friend running up to him.

Logan was still crying and got embraced into Carlos' arms. "We were so worried." Carlos said. "There's a storm coming." Logan looked down. "I know." Corlos was shocked. "Were you trying to get struck by lightning or get hypothermia?" Logan didn't have to answer.

"That's suicide." Carlos said while his eyes watered. "I can't believe it." Carlos took out his phone and called the others.

* * *

"That was ridiculous." Carlos said. He didn't make eye contact. He didn't want to. "Why would you try to kill yourself?" Logan sighed. "When the others come." He answered. Carlos watched the doors to the cafe in the park.

"Whatever the reason," Carlos started. "We're gonna help." Logan looked at him. And then the doors opened.


	3. Explanation

James burst through the door and looked around. "Logan." He said as he ran to his friends. "What the heck were you thinking?" Logan hung his head down.

"I can't think of any real reason for suicide. Everyone loves you!" James said. Logan just stared at the floor. James looked to Carlos, who glared at Logan. "Why did he do this, Carlos?" Carlos shook his head. "So far, I can't think of a reason." Carlos said in a cold voice.

"Bullying, blackmail. I don't know." James looked to Logan and then the doors. "Where's Kendall?" He asked. Carlos shook his head. "We don't know, but Logan's not talking until he's here." Then the doors opened.

"Speak of the devil." James said. "Whoa, were you crying?" The boys were surprised. Kendall never cried. Ever. His eyes were red from all the tears. "Yeah, whatever." He said harshly. "What the heck is going on?" Logan sighed.

"Alright. It all started when my mom died. My dad was drinking, getting drunk. He stopped after a while. He blamed me for my mom's death." Logan said. Logan's eyes developed tears and they were flowing down his cheeks. "He then hit me. Not bad at first. Then he punched and kicked me." Carlos put an arm on Logan. "Logie, Why'd you keep that?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know." Logan replied. Kendall slammed his hands on the table. How could he be so stupid?! "What do we do?" James asked. Kendall thought and then it hit him. "Where's your dad?" He asked. Logan rolled his eyes and chuckled in a sarcastic way as he spoke. "At the bar, I bet. Getting drunk."

Kendall grinned. "Maybe he won't mind if you, say, disappeared?" Logan put his hands up. "You're not kidnapping me, are you?" Kendall squinted. "Are you insane? No, you're running away. You're staying at my house!" Kendall explained the rest of the idea.

* * *

Logan ran into the house and into his room. He slipped and knocked over some scissors. "Whoa. That would've been ugly." He said. He grabbed a duffel bag and packed his clothes, hockey supplies, math supplies.

He turned towards the door and looked at the room. Then he noticed something odd about the desk. Something was gone. He just couldn't think. Pencils. Pens. Books. Notepad. He couldn't think of anything else. He also saw a project he was working on. Glue and- SCISSORS!

Logan couldn't believe it. Scissors don't get up themselves so- "**WHERE IN THE NAME OF HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING**?!"

Logan looked up. "Dad?!" He yelled. Logan saw in his hands a bottle of beer and his scissors. "Dad. Please. Don't do anything stup-" The man hit Logan in the head with the bottle, glass shattering.

The man lowered himself to the raven haired boy and raised the scissors. They went down into his chest, blood oozed out and Logan screamed. Logan's dad grabbed duct tape and wrapped it around his mouth.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and the HELL part. But there will be more. And suggest ideas guys. What do you wanna read?**


	4. In the House

"It's been a while, don't you think?" Carlos asked the others. "I'm worried, guys! What if something bad happened?" James sighs. "Something bad did happen. My hair is ruined from the rain!" James exclaims.

"Hey, covergirl. Care about something besides your looks." Kendall says. "I'm with Carlos. He's my best friend, and I am honestly thinking we should-" He is interrupted by a scream

The boys look towards the house. "Should we go in?" Carlos asks. "I don't know." James answers shivering. "I'm kinda scared." Kendall nods. "Yeah, we should get help." Kendall says.

"Guys." Carlos says, almost crying. "Are you really saying that? Whatever. I'm going in with or without you." He grabs the front door key from under the mat and goes in. "Carlos, wait!" The older boys whisper, but they're too late.

* * *

Logan screamed through the tape as blood went oozing out. His dad raised the scissors and put them back on the table. "Logan, you little brat." He said. "You better not have told anyone or else I would've-" The front door door opened.

Logan's dad smiled and walked into a closet, waiting for footsteps on the stairs. Logan screamed through the tape again. "NO! Carlos, Kendall, James, leave now!" But it was muffled.

One, two or even all three of his best friends were about to be killed. Logan started crying as he heard the footsteps.

* * *

Carlos closed the door and looked around the first floor of the house. He whispered Logan's name a few times. Nothing. He heard something upstairs. Chair legs hitting the floor and muffled sounds.

He walked up. "Logan?" He whispered. He got to the top floor and turned to Logan's room. In that room was a bleeding Logan, tied to a chair. Carlos ran to him. "Are you OK? What happened?"

He took the tape off Logan's mouth. "Get out of here now, Carlos." Logan said. "Not without you." Carlos said back. Logan looked above Carlos and cried, "Look out behind you Carlos!" Carlos turned and was whacked in the face with a baseball bat.

He slammed onto the floor in tears. "HELP!" He screamed. Mr. Mitchell brought them down the stairs and into the living room.

* * *

James and Kendall looked up in fear after hearing a small voice cry help. "CARLOS!" They yelled. They burst into the house and saw their friends being beat up by Logan's dad.

"Carlos!" Kendall cried. He grabbed the lamp on the desk and slammed it onto Mr. Mitchell's head. The man fell to the floor. "Is he dead?" James asked. Kendall shook his head and went to the weeping Carlos.

"Carlos?" Kendall asked. "Are you OK?" Carlos still cried. "It h-hurts, Kendall." Carlos said shaking. James took out his phone and then noticed something. "Where's Mr. Mitchell?"

Kendall looked back. "Where's Logan?" Kendall asked in shock. James looked around. "Carlos, call the police." James demanded. Carlos grabbed his phone as the other two left to find Logan. "No. Line's busy." Carlos said worried. Then he felt something on his head and darkness filled his vision.

* * *

"What was that?" Kendall asked. "Maybe Carlos dropped something." James suggested. They walked up the stairs. Nothing. They walked back down and then they got shocked at the sight. "CARLOS!"

Carlos lay on the floor with blood on the back of his head and a knife next to him. "Oh no. Is he alive?" James asked in tears. Kendall couldn't tell. "I don't know. I'll stay with him, you find Logan." James shook his head. "Kendall, I can't, I'm scared!" Kendall stood up. "Yes you can!" James cried, "NO! I'm useless and weak! Everyone knows it." Kendall looked at his crying friend.

"Well, they don't know who they are dealing with." Kendall said. "Logan needs you, James." James looked at Kendall and nodded. He ran to the basement door and walked downstairs.


	5. Alright now

James walked into the dark basement and called Logan's name. He turned on his phone and saw Logan, bloody and who knows how he is. James knelt to him. "Please. Logan be ok. Wa-" James is pulled back and slammed into a cupboard, glass shatters. He falls and is punched. James screams as loud as a banshee.

"Hello, James." Logan's dad said. "I hope I don't hurt you too much." James' eyes widen at the sight of the shining blade. He screams as the blade goes on his face and into his skin. He is picked up and thrown roughly down to the ground again.

James yells for help. He can't do it anymore. Why is Mr. Mitchell screaming? A piece of glass in his neck. Who-? "LOGAN!" James yells as Logan is tackled and punched. "NO!"

Logan is a bloody pulp by now and his dad looks at James and grabs him and throws him to the stairs.

* * *

Kendall is crying after hearing all those screams. He sobs next to the sleeping or dead Carlos. What was happening? Then the body fell through the basement door. "JAMES! NO!" Logan's father came up and ran to Kendall who ran to the kitchen and threw a jar at him.

"Leave me alone!" He cried through tears. He through a knife and ran back to the living room and up the stairs. He grabbed a chair and threw it down the stairs. Mitchell then grabbed scissors and threw them into Kendall's chest, the boy fell back screaming in agony.

He kicks the man back down the stairs and stumbles down to grab a meat cleaver and hit Mitchell with it. Again and again, Kendall is crying. He still hits the man's deformed face. Kendall didn't care if he was already dead, He still hit. Kendall stopped but was still sobbing. He then felt arms wrap around his chest and pull him back.

He cried out and was then hushed by a familiar voice. "Carlos! You're OK!" He cried. Carlos nodded. "Yeah, My leg hurts though. I called my dad. " Carlos said. "We're OK now."

The sirens got close and the four boys were picked up and brought to the hospital. Kendall, James and Carlos just needed some stitches, but Logan went through surgery. The doctor goes to the three boys. "What happened?" Carlos asked. The doctor looked at the boys and said, "He is..."

"...Going to live." The boys all cheered. Everything was alright now.

THE END.

**Yeah, short story, I know. And if you have read my story, LOST 2 or now called MISSING, I'm deleting it. I am out of ideas guys. Sorry. But there will be a new story coming soon! I want you to choose one of the choices for me to do. THey will be up on the top of my page.**


End file.
